Talk:Ventus
Keyblade Difference Has anyone else noticed that in the gameplay videos for Birth by Sleep, the teeth of Ven's keyblade now face the other way. I only brought this up because the article says he strikes with the toothed edge, which, granted, he does in the original Birth by Sleep video. Insignificant, I know, just something that's been bugging me. Adaxredael 23:33, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Ven left-handed? It is very strange for someone state that Ven is left-handed, as seen in the secret teaser trailer the Gathering and secret teaser trailer Birth by Sleep. Especially when we have all seen that Ven holds his Keyblade in his right hand in Birth by Sleep game play. I don't even see how that little bit was even put on his page when there is even a picture of Ven holding his Keyblade in his right hand.. The teaser videos may lay down the ground work, but it is rather silly to reference them as factual. Were I am getting is that the little bit on Ven being a lefty should be modified. Kthnxbai. Ven seems to be ambidextrous, just like Roxas. Hyperwre_2.0 08:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) -- Ventus' and Roxas' Themes I was really hoping that someone would put not only Ventus' theme in the article but that is sounds like a more complex variation of Roxas' theme. and also how is it that some of you have these really awesome "template" thingies (I have no idea what they are called) that have a picture and a quote in a speech box? How can I make one? Under The Heavens 14:21, September 24, 2010 (UTC) a question Is that even confirmed yet? If it's not it shouldn't be on the page... The Wikipedia says he is going voice Ven, but I dunno. I hope so.--'NinjaSheik' 20:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I wouldnt mind...but has it been confirmed?! aah oh well. it believable i mean rly it just seems like all he has to do is make "The Roxas Voice" n and make it sound a lil younger. (i still havnt gotten over the fact that its Jesse Mccartney who voiced Roxas....but whatever) -Xero :Jesse McCartney just said the following on Twitter: :"Recording yet another Kingdom Hearts Game. All you Gamers eat your heart out! Man what a process tho. First recordin was in 2005 for game 1" :(Yes, I follow him on twitter, don't judge me T_T) :https://twitter.com/JesseMcCartney/status/6211849278 :Anyway, since it's very unlikely that this would be for Roxas (They've already covered every moment of Roxas' existence from Birth to Reuinion) I think it's pretty safe to assume he's talking about Ven. I know it's not 100% confirmation, but its pretty strong evidence that Jesse is voicing Ventus. Which I'm excited about :D --Zephyrus11 20:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) YAHOO~! JESSE'S GOING TO VOICE FOR VEN!! YAY~!--'NinjaSheik' 21:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) The Armor the part of the article about the armor needs to be edited. In the TGS 2009 trailer when he is riding his keyblade the armor is different colors, and recent scans show him wearing the same colored armor from the trailer. The cape has also been removed Hmmmm...i was just wondering that. i HAVE seen Ven in 2 or 3 diffrnt armor colors. lets see...trailer one. scans...oh thats two. still. odd isnt it? Ventus Awakening? Appearances That doesn't make sense why make Ventus first appear in Days I mean his first appearce is The Gathering. I mean the first appearce means where they first appear I mean like Stich first appeared in Lilo and Stich movie not Kingdom Hearts II. So Ventus should be The Gathering not Days. --Cococrash11 03:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Then why is roxas 1st appearance deep dive :/ ?--Ataradesu 01:20, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :: He did appear in CoM, actually appeared unlike Ven in Days who was basically just a hallucination on the part of another character.HarpieSiren 01:45, December 25, 2009 (UTC) That sounds like a plan. HarpieSiren 01:48, December 25, 2009 (UTC) You do mean BBS the game, right? Just wanna be 100% sure.HarpieSiren 01:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ^^;; That's what I thought.HarpieSiren 01:57, December 25, 2009 (UTC) mode change in the new jump festa 2010 trailer, the wingblade seem to develop from speed rave also, the swords (vertical rays of light) from roxas' final limit comes from speed rave, doesn't it Xemnas? OKay, how do we know that Xemnas sees Xion as Ven? I can't remember that being in Days. I remember Xigbar, but not Xemnas. Can someone clarify?-- 20:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) In the Secret reports. Xigbar comments that both of them see her as Ven, and I think Xemnas might mention it too.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 21:36, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Xehanort'SPOILERS' http://www.youtube.com/user/KH13com#p/u/1/YIe9vDjOBYQDoes this mean that Ventus used to be Master Xehanort's apprentice before he created Vanitas.--Masgrande 03:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. It seems that Xehanort was putting Ven in a life-or-death situation, hoping he'd call on dark power, but nope. So he went ahead and made Vanitas.—Urutapu 03:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) but something bothers me, if vanitas killed ventus at the same time as he and he x-blade died, that means he was stronger than ventus. if he is ventus's darkness and yet he is stronger than him (wich is his light) so ventus originally had kind of a darkness afinity (like terra or riku) because his darkness was more powerfull than his light?--you and I will have to join together! 02:13, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Trivia section needs some work Several, if not all, of the entries in Ventus's trivia section aren't really trivia in-so-far as they are matter-of-fact statements made about the character as well as including unverified research and spoilers. Some of this information could be integrated into the article or disposed of. Neverfate 17:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Keyblade Graveyard Isn't Ventus's homeworld Keyblade Graveyard? I mean his awakeing's back ground is the Keyblade Graveyard. Beside Ventus just met Terra, and Aqua after Master Xehanort created Vanitas. So Land of Departure isn't Ventus's homeworld but the Keyblade Graveyard. --Cococrash11 07:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 I think when it says Homeworld, it means the world they primarily live in, not the one they were born in. In that sence Land of Departure is his home. Dellcath 20:31, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ven wasn't even born in the Keyblade Graveyard, I don't know where you're getting that. Just because it's on his Awakening, doesn't mean it's his homeworld. I think we can all agree that we don't know enough about the Awakening to make those assumptions.--Nitrous X 22:26, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Master Xehanort didn't mention when or where he met Ventus. Not even mentions in Xehanort's Report it only says he met him like destiny. MX train Ventus in Keyblade Graveyard. He didn't even visit Land of Departure or Destiny Island before when his heart was shattered by MX. Also the Princess of Hearts' Belle, Snow White, Cinderlla, Aurora, Sora shows background of the sceneary of the homeworld. If you still aren't convined atleast put LOD in other residence since you guys aren't even sure which homeworld he's on. --Cococrash11 01:43, March 31, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Nomura said he was from Destiny Islands.Glorious CHAOS! 04:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::He did? Which interview was this? --Neumannz 03:00, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::The Ultimania, if I remember correctly. I'll try to find a link. :::Nope, nevermind, I misread. It was him confirming Xehanort.Glorious CHAOS! 04:41, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Theme Here's the link to Ventus' Themehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cTJGEXiwRU. Should it be included somewhere in the article? The Yoshiman 97 01:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree... but i myself don't know how :( P456 21:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to do it either... The Yoshiman 97 22:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Me neither you should ask KrytenKoro--Xabryn 22:50, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Is there a reason behind Ven wielding his Keyblade in reverse? It's pretty unique and makes him the only character in the series, aside from Saïx, to fight in this manor.XYZ. 21:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) "Our hearts are connected are my power!" Where are you looking? I see "Our connected hearts are my power" on the page. --Neumannz 21:18, April 23, 2010 (UTC) facepalm Ugh, fail on my part.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 21:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) If Vantias is the darkness from Ven's heart... Does this not make Ventus' heart pure, and therefore, him a 'prince of heart'? Would be an interesting plot point later on, I think. Silvermistshadow 05:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Not exactly. The extraction of darkness from his heart seriously screwed up Ventus Kaihedgie 07:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I disagree that Ventus could be a prince of heart, as every princess of heart is born with a pure heart, whereas Ven has had the darkness take out of his heart and was not born with a pure heart. Also, this topic is more suitable for a forum rather then Ventus's discussion page. 07:25, May 2, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Danjam|'Dan']][[User talk:Danjam|'jam']] But in that same instance, Ventus' body acts just like a Princess of Heart when they lose their hearts, unlike Sora, who lost his body (which made Roxas) and became a Heartless. Ventus was more like Kairi, especially once the darkness was removed. We also have no idea what makes any girl (since as seen from Kairi and Alice) into a Princess of Heart, so if what makes them Princesses of Heart the removal of their darkness then it's completely plausible. KyrianXVII 19:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ven & Roxas I know that Sora's and Ven's hearts are connected, but I don't know how that justifies Roxas looking(and most likely sounding) the exact same as Ven. How is this possible? In simple terms PLEASE. 15:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC)DialgaMan, the master of Time :In the Interview in the BBS Ultimania with Nomura it's mentioned, that Ventus' heart formed Roxas' body when Sora stabbed himself with the Keyblade of People's Heart. So the heart was with Roxas all the time and that's why he looks almost as Ventus and has feelings even though he is a Nobody. ----ShardofTruth 15:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I've got a question based on the Sora's Heartless page, where it says that Sora, beginning after he stabbed himself with the Keyblade of People's Hearts and continuing through Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and into the end of Roxas's Kingdom Hearts II had been a Heartless the entire time and that Kairi's heart recreated his body. So if Roxas had Ventus's heart, where was Sora's heart? KyrianXVII 17:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Inside Sora's recreated heart. Sora becomes a heartless, he had his heart in that pat but his body was made of darkness, when Kairi hugs him the body made of darkness becomes a body made of light and thisbody takes the shape of Sora just like Sora's original body took the shape of Ventus--Xabryn 17:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Roxas had the body. Sora just had the heart, and Kairi gave him some light so he could look human again.Glorious CHAOS! 17:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) So Sora always had his heart, even though he was a Heartless? KyrianXVII 17:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) A heartless always have is original heart, but he don't have the original body and Soul--Xabryn 17:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ohh...thanks, both of you. KyrianXVII 18:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Wait a sec -- 16:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC)hold up one minute,IF roxas had vens heart and sora had his own heart,what the FRIG was the point of them joining again?was it because of soras memories?this confuses me greatly.......I mean if roxas had a heart even though he was a nobody wouldnt he notice this?well maybe not since he really wouldnt know how to notice.....,but still this theory negates the need for them to be in one body..... --LostTranslations 16:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) It was Ven's heart, but still Sora's body that made Roxas. It was because of that and the fact that Sora's memories were rebuilt in Roxas that Roxas needed to return to Sora. KyrianXVII 19:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Jesse McCartney Last time I checked, Ven's voice actor was going to be Jesse McCartney but now it is "to be announced?" What disproved Jesse McCartney to be Ven's voice actor? I thought he was confirmed. SeanWheeler 01:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::He never said who he was voicing, just that he'd finished the voicework. People just made an assumption and said it was so. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 01:57, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds a lot like his voice in the recent Gameplay trailers. --Lordrogersmith6485 05:01, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::"He sounds like him" is in no way a valid source. We aren't putting McCartney as the VA until there's an explicit, written statement confirming him to be voicing Ventus. It's really just a formality, but it's one we're maintaining. 05:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree with LapisScarab. I did a voice test and Roxas and Ventus sound exactly alike, but it just wouldn't be right for us to put Jesse McCartney's name to it unless it's official. KyrianXVII 00:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Still wondering Didn't Nomura say in an interview that there was a reason behind Ventus' unique way of holding his Keyblade? And that the reason would be explained in BbS? Did that ever happen?--ΧƳƵach. 22:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Fever pitch and the lock ...Yes... there is a picture on the article showing exactly that... 18:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Just some small things of interest.. I noticed that Xion is called a Sora replica numerous times in this article and that's just kind of wrong. She is called a replica of the keyblade wielder's nobody by Axel and her page even calls her a Roxas replica. So I know it's not that important but I think it should be fixed. Also nothing really big here but one of the Xehanort's Report from BBS tell us that Ventus was originally going to be the body Xehanort stole. For that to happen he had to weaken Ven's heart by making him use darkness. But once Ven opted to have the crap beat out of him by neoshadows instead of use his darkness he realised Ven was a lost caused and changed his plan to use him in the X-blade project. I mean it's not important or anything but I think it make good triva.-- 04:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers Idea template? Just a thought.}} Of course he was Roxas at that point. How can he not be himself?--BlueHawk1995 11:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I think KrytenKoro was saying that they hadn't named or clarified who he was when they did Deep Dive. Just like we didn't know who Terra, Ven and Aqua were until Birth By Sleep came out. He was Roxas, but nobody knew who he was or anything about him. KyrianXVII 13:09, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :No, I'm saying that Nomura has point-blank said "originally he was just a cool-looking blond kid, but we eventually decided to combine him with "Roxas" into KHII." When Deep Dive was made, Nomura wasn't even planning on making a sequel to KH.Glorious CHAOS! 15:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Roxas' rings in the Opening Ventus wears Roxas' rings in the japanese opening. This was edited in the english opening. Is Ventus' Cg render based off Roxas' and they forgot to edit the rings in the japanese OP? 14:31, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Why does Ven use his keyblade in reverse grip? I was wondering exactly why does Ven use his keyblade in reverse grip hes the ONLY key bearer to use their weapon in reverse! 20:12, September 11, 2010 (UTC)13 keyblades Cononically, there's no explaination, but it's probably just a habit of Ven's. 20:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah your probly right. 15:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC)13Keyblades What does it matter, I fight with a style similar to Ven's and as a kid I was one of the best out of all my friends. I'd be terrible now for the sheer fact that the last time I picked up a sword was when I turned 16. That was over 5 years ago. 22:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Ventus's body What happenend to Ventus's body after that he was placed in the Chambers of Waking ? His heart is by Sora, but where is Ventus's body? 13:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok, I get it. 16:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) What confuses me actually more about Ventus' fate is why he even fell comatose after losing his heart and that Aqua then could carry him around. When Ven defeated Vanitas for the final time his heart should be complete again (he gained back the 'dark parts' which were stolen to form Vanitas) so his heart shouldn't be pure light anymore. So why wasn't a heartless and Nobody created? Even if Ven has probably the smallest amount of darkness in his heart we have seen so far in any male in the series...after Vanitas destruction he should have his little darkness back and therefore don't go comatose like a princess of heart. 11:33, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but wait a moment, i know he 'lost' his heart because of the x-blade, but it can't be 'destroyed' since his heart later found refuge inside of Sora's heart, something that is destroyed can't roam through the universe and then contact another heart. Ventus should have his darkness back after the final defeat of Vanitas since he completed/repaired his own heart (signified by his awakening station changing form). His now again completed heart was however immediately lost after cuz Aqua smashed the x-blade. Well, that he didn't create a heartless and nobody cuz his heart wasn't overcome by darkness sounds quite reasonable. Does this mean that when an existence loses it's heart it doesn't necessarily mean always the creation of an heartless? Only if the lost heart is overcome by darkness it becomes a heartless and otherwise it goes directly back to Kingdom Hearts? Man...the overall story is getting really somewhat confusing... 11:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Article Spoilers Is it just me or does this article have an unusually large amount of spoilers outside of its spoiler tags? ◄ Θάνατ ► 02:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :The spoiler tags cover the entire page. It's you. maggosh 02:31, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Epic Fail. Wow. I'm stupid. ◄ Θάνατ ► 02:35, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Why Don't They See It? :At the exact same time as Roxas was out there, Namine was diddling with Sora's memories, which means both Sora's head and every memory related to Sora got mixed up.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 18:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Mickey ever saw Roxas. And when they're looking at that picture, Sora interrupts Goofy and says "this is Roxas", so who knows what they remember. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 18:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I can understand why it seems odd Mickey doesn't even somewhat recognize Ven in Roxas. Mickey seemed to care a lot about Ven in BBS during the end of Aqua's scenario and with all of them suddenly disappearing, you'd think Mickey would remember them or at least their basic appearance, so it does seem a little far fetched the idea of Mickey just not recognizing him in all those years, considering he mentions in Re:Coded both Ven and Terra. Its similar with Xehanort, Mickey doesn't remember Xehanort despite being trained by Yen Sid, fighting his apprentice, talking to Yen Sid several times about them, and seeing his many incarnations at once. He didn't even remember Xehanort in the flashback with Ansem the Wise, you'd think Aqua or Yen Sid would've mentioned something, even off-screen or otherwise Mickey's left pretty much in the dark for most of the Kingdom Hearts universe. :Namine. Diddled. Sora. That's the explanation.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Heheh, "diddled". Seriously, though, not everyone had been affected, right? The only people who met Ven who also actually met Roxas were Phil, Tinker Bell, Pete, and Organization members I-VIII. I can understand how Phil and Pete might be affected, and Tinker Bell has no attention span anyway, but why did, say, Axel not recognize him--especially before Namine did her business? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 04:10, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Whoever has seen him will probably notice. Xigbar remembers Ven AND Roxas, which is evident during his conversation with Sora in TWTNW. But yes, it is weird that NOBODY else remembers him. But in the Saix article (I'm not fucked to put those things above the "i" every time) it states that he thinks that friendship between nobodies is possible, as long as they have memories to fall back on. This may be why Axel became friends with Roxas so fast, it may be subconscious though, as he didn't really know Ven that well. Also, about the Phil and Pete are not very bright to begin with though. LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 13:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I thought I might as well put in what I think: As far as I know Mickey only sees the Data Roxas in Coded and after that he rushes to Yen Sid saying that he's found out where Ven's heart is. Donald and Goofy only really met Ven in passing and have only seen a picture of Roxas so they might not have made a connection or forgot what Ven looks like or both, Axel befriends Roxas in the blink of an eye so even if he forgot about Ven, Ven might have had an influence over Axel's subconscience. Saix, well we never really know what goes through his mind other than wanting to have his heart back, so I really can't say as to him. Dilan, Aeleus, Even, and Ienzo only meet him for about a second so they most likely forgot about him. Finally Xemnas most likely remembers him because of his past with him and we know Xigbar remembers him which is why I made the assumption about Xemnas but then again with the exception of Xigbar.LightoftheDarkness 23:51, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Arkward cutscene In the cutscene in which Ven takes out the wooden Keyblade Terra gave him, where the hell was he keeping that thing?! This may sound immature, but it appears as if he pulls it out of his... yeah... So if anyone can explain where the hell the kept it to me, it would be much appreciated. LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 12:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) dude.......... It could be from his side pocket or somewhere Exactly how deep do you think a pocket is? That would require the pocket to go down further than his knee, and past half of his shin. Honestly, I just think that it was an epic fail design choice that was overlooked. It's kinda like when the characters pull ice cream out of no where, it's not like they'd put THAT in their pocket. LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 13:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) it's a game dude, anything can happen. Besides it's common to have that incident in RPG games, for example: FF. Where do you think they keep all their equipments? 1. Chihuahuaman relax ffs. 2. There's a difference between it happening in the gameplay and it happening in a cutscene, and therefore being considered part of the story. 3. No way did he summon it. 4. I'm not a massive KH fan, so I assumed there was something I didn't know about from a book or something. 5. I'm a girl 6. Chihuahuaman, you must have a sad life then. LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 20:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) change can you change coded to Re:coded :No. Stop asking. maggosh 19:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Awakening }|Namine=Are we going to put pics of his awakening on the page???}} Problems with trivia i dont see why and they don't even try to explain themselves, but i added a trivial fact. Ven is the only one in birth by sleep who met all 6 apprentices of ansem the wise. Aeleus, Dilan (gaurds) ienzo and Vexen (scientists) and Braig in the keyblade graveyard and of course xehanort, but before he became his apprentice. If you disagree, please add your reasoning in your edits.Bijinder 00 01:07, December 7, 2010 (UTC) The trivia you added stated "Ven is the only character that has met all 6 of Ansem the Wise's Apprentices", this is not true because a)while he has met MX and Terra seperately, he has never met Xehanort, who is considered to be a seperate character, and B) because of course Ansem the Wise has met all 6 of them-- 01:17, December 7, 2010 (UTC) THey're the same person with different circumstances, so I'll change that. Despite that, it was clearly obvious the trivia was referring to gameplay-wise not circumstantial.Bijinder 00 01:23, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Which means it's pretty stupid to mention at all. If it's not true all the way, and it's not unique, then it's like saying "Water is the only thing that's blue, except really its mostly transparent and there are a lot of other things that are blue."(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:27, December 7, 2010 (UTC) But it is true, but story and gameplay. only you guys tend to focus on the exceptions. Ventus out of the three protagonist, Aqua and Terra was the only one who met all of Ansem the wise's apprentices. And trivia even comes in when something is controversial, so something not true all the way can be entered in the trivia section.Bijinder 00 01:33, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe that's the rule on other wikis, but it sure aint the rule here. 01:34, December 7, 2010 (UTC) You're not even speaking for this wiki, are you? Point is, i edited so it would be more acceptable to you guys, and even if it isn't and you guys understood what i meant, or another editor meant, you have to find a way to work around it, not just bluntly revert without reasoning. this one was easily avoidable, it was true, and it was trivia-worthy. the only problem was wording, and i do beleive some of you, guys were "playing dumb", because it was easy to understand the fact, just not worded rightBijinder 00 01:40, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Are you guys making this up? Donald and goofy encountered both aqua and ven. Hades encountered both terra and aqua. Plus fairy Godmother is a disney original, not a kh original, it's not the same. Disney is more circumstantial depending on how relevant the situation was. Ventus meeting the 5 apprentice was important, especially with braig and even. Think about this is the same as ventus being the only to see vanitas face, except for Master xehanort also being one. As for the edit summaries, i as talking about the initial revertBijinder 00 01:56, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia is better, because they highly discourage, "pointy" remarks. I'm saying Disney is circumstantial. Depending on how relevant it was in the series. Fairy Godmother, barely plays a role in BBS, and considering each went there separate ways, i would say that there were plenty of characters to do such thing. Whats the difference between one disney character and a group of kh originals? that much is what i say. You're all think shallowly, you're not looking at it deeper, you give examples that don't even fit to this exact circumstance. For example, Sora was the one and only protagonist in the series, anyone who was defeated in kh2 would have to be sora. And please dont make some smart-mouth remark such "what about riku and roxas". you get the idea i'm trying to tell you. AS for this particular situation, Ventus met ALL 5. Aqua and Terra has met 1 in particular, Braig. In fact that could be a trivia fact on his page. "Braig is the only apprentice to meet all 3 protagonist in birth by sleep". But beside the point, Ventus met all of them, that's a worthy trivial fact, he didn't just meet one. Out of the 3, terra and aqua, ventus met them. Sure, a few disney characters were left out, but again, i say it depends on how relevant they were. the same applies to kh too, such as "Riku is the only one out of the trio to not meet hayner pence and ollette" now that's something that isn't note worthy, because those characters barely played any role, and only met sora and kairi for a brief moment. Unlike ventus, ventus left an impression on all 5. and their meeting was hinted in BBS, and days.Bijinder 00 02:13, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Not exactly, the story doesn't state, ventus was the only one, and again, you're jumping the gun without properly thinking. Ont of the three protagonist, ventus was the only one, it was just a description problem, not a factual one. Clearly, it's true, and wont be highlighted anywhere else, and it is trivia. And you guys have added speculation on the trivia sections in the past, and are presently left untouched. You guys are doing "playing dirty" discussion. I mention one fact, when circumstances change, you still stick to the first one to prove your point, and when someone does make a point, yo water it down to something less worthy, and say it as such.Bijinder 00 02:27, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Also some, unnecessary commas. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 02:41, December 7, 2010 (UTC) see what did i say about playing dirty? So if it's taken account, then i suppose every piece of trivia related to them should be added? Again, you guys say it's not noteworthy, because you can do that to any character, but each of them have different circumstances like I've said before. And again like I've said before, you guys have even less noteworthy trivia on other articles, this one seems legit, but you're downgrading it more than what it actually is, because you don't dare to look deeper into it. Aqua's has almost the exact same situation, but mentioning different characters and more detail.Bijinder 00 02:42, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::BUt then again, this one doesn't fit. and there is a big difference from mentioning it on trivia, and implying it on the story. But i personally, think you guys twisted trivia, like chitalian said, you guys, intentionally work differntly, i suggest you guys get closer to . But it does get irritating, when you see conflict of interest. ::Scarab removed one obvious one, but didn't remove the one that is practically the same as this one. Aqua meeting Sora Riku and Kairi, due to terra only meeting riku and ventus vaguely meeting Sora a few times.Bijinder 00 02:54, December 7, 2010 (UTC)